elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Felande Demarie
|faction = |rank = |services = Housing |occupation = |location = Daggerfall Ebonheart Vulkhel Guard Vivec City Alinor Rimmen |region = Glenumbra Stonefalls Auridon Vvardenfell Summerset Northern Elsweyr |province = High Rock Summerset Isles Morrowind Elsweyr |quests = Room to Spare |voice = |dlc = Base }} Felande Demarie is a Breton residing in The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall, The Ebony Flask in Ebonheart, Mara's Kiss Public House in Vulkhel Guard, in the Abbey of St. Delyn in Vivec City, The Golden Gryphon in Alinor and The Sugar Bowl in Rimmen. She is the author of the note Seeking Tenant!. Interactions Room to Spare Felande wants to give out an inn room for free. Dialogue Room to Spare "You have a look about you. Some sort of quality that's rare to find. And trust me, I'm never wrong about these sort of things. Can I interest you in a room at the local inn? Actually, wait. That came out wrong." :A room at the local inn? "Look, empty rooms are just bad for business. The upkeep alone costs me more than the place is worth. But I think we can come to a sort of arrangement. And not the sort of arrangement that involves a few drinks, let me be clear about that." ::What sort of arrangement? "I need someone to improve the reputation of my properties. A hero type who people look up to. And I have a feeling about you. You've done something great, and are probably on the way to do something greater. Seems like we can help each other here." :::I'm interested. What are the details? "Yeah, all right, details. I can see how this might be a bit sketchy, but don't worry. The inn room is well-kept, conveniently located. I know you adventuring types, wanting a home in every town. This would be a nice addition to your holdings." ::::There has to be a catch. What it is? "No catch. I just need someone to freshen up my image, and my gut tells me you're the one to do that. As long as you're not planning on turning it into a skooma den or an outlaw's refuge, the room is all yours." :::::So, within legal reason, I can do whatever I want with the place? "Oh, sure! You can set up some crafting stations, house your pets, display treasures or trophies you've come upon in your adventures. Hey, you can even set up a target dummy to practice combat. Just don't demolish the place and we're good." ::::::All right, I accept your offer. "Excellent! You won't regret this decision, I swear. Here's the deed and key to the room. Took me a while, but I finally was able to take them back from the last tenant. Required more time in the sewers than I had hoped for, but hey, that's business." After receiving the room: "Hope the room is to your liking. With your reputation, I'm sure you shouldn't have any trouble with the neighbors. If you do, remember, death threats are not the way to go. Had a spot of trouble when my last tenant started sending those out." :Anything else I should keep in mind? "Nope, just make yourself at home, Spruce things up a bit! Honestly, I can't wait to see how you arrange the place. Hopefully you'll end up with a few less Daedric shrines than another former tenant of mine. Like zero. Zero's a good number." ::Of course! I don't even worship Daedra. ::Lie Of course! I don't even worship Daedra. :::"Oh, what a relief. I can't tell you how hard it is to wash blood stains off of cobble floors. But that's not even the worse of it! I've had tenants cram their rooms with the wildest things. Mounts, foliage, assistants—I mean, it's an inn room!" ::::Do you own the place? "I own this and several other properties throughout Tamriel. It pays to diversify. Of course, the means I've got to look out for a variety of troubles too. But hey, no one ever said the real estate business was easy." Appearances * ** ** ** de:Ferande Demar fr:Félande Demarie ru:Феланда Демари Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Daggerfall Characters Category:Online: Ebonheart Characters Category:Online: Vulkhel Guard Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:Summerset: Alinor Characters Category:Elsweyr: Rimmen Characters